


Davai!

by CharWright5



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Top Otabek Altin, inappropriate behavior in a hot spring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Otayuri version of the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge.





	1. Cuddling (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. Fics will not be posted every day but when they're finished and I have time so updates will be erratic. Additional tags will be added as posts go up (and I actually remember what else is included in this thing whoops!)
> 
> Ages are canon here, meaning Yuri is ~16 and Otabek is ~19. They are both legal in their respective countries so that's what I'm going with. If you have any issues with this, then don't read. I refuse to deal with complaints in my comments because people can't monitor what they read.

Yuri had seen naked people, naked _men_ before. It was part of being an athlete: communal showers, shared locker rooms, zero privacy and sometimes zero shame. Yes, towels were available for modesty as well as drying, but on occasion there was a guy--or two--who had never heard of the term, much less exercised it, and went around flaunting what puberty had blessed him with.

Like Viktor's constant nudity at the Hasetsu hot spring or JJ strutting naked before and after every shower because the bastard's dick was almost as big as his ego and he liked showing it off as much as his quads. And maybe Yuri was curious and took a few peeks at a few guys over the years, partially out of a desire to find a _shortcoming_ in one of his competitors, partially to see how his own package stacked up, partially because he weirdly believed it would help with his sexuality crisis.

Which actually wound up being resolved with one conversation with Otabek that was basically summed up with "who cares as long as you're happy and not attracted to kids or animals".

Not that either of those had ever been an option in Yuri's mind.

Still, it was nice to have that sort of reassurance and peace of mind.

He sure as fuck could use that same calming conversation for his heart at that moment though. Because while he had plenty experience _seeing_ naked men, being pressed up against one was a whole other thing.

With the season over and practices for the next not starting yet, Yuri had invited Otabek to go with him to Hasetsu to visit the hot springs, having talked them up for months to the point where kind of tentative plans had been made between the two of them to go together. Being more than friends now, it just felt like a cool couple's vacation that wasn't too cheesy or full of lovey-dovey barf-inducing stuff like what Katsudon and Geezer were always doing.

Of course those two found out about Yuri's plans and hitched along with them, but seeing what asses they made of themselves while drunk made up for it. Yuri's camera roll on his phone was full of a decade's worth of blackmail now.

After soaking in the hot spring--complete with making out, which was awesome--and introducing Otabek to actual katsudon--during which the idiot pair got wasted--the two couples split for the night--after Otabek and Yuri helped the other two stumble to Yuuri's room, of course. In their own room, Otabek proceeded to get rid of the green robe the hot spring had provided him with and strip off the tee he'd worn underneath, a sight that made Yuri's eyes go wide and mouth fill with saliva. It wasn't that he didn't already know Otabek slept without a shirt--late night Skype calls and a shared hotel room at Worlds had already alerted him to that fact--and he'd certainly seen the Kazakh shirtless before--locker room peeking wasn't just for size comparisons--but the older man's physique was still a sight to behold, and one he didn't think he'd get tired of staring at.

Yuri stripped down to his own shorts before the twosome slipped under the covers, Otabek hauling him in close and wrapping his arms around his slightly smaller frame. Yuri was the one to slip his leg between both of Otabek's, tangling them together as he buried his face in a tan chest, trying to get close.

Only...

Only the shorts the hot spring had provided with the robe were thick and hot underneath the blanket, and while it had been absorbent and comfy after they'd taken a dip, they were now chaffing and rough. Yuri found himself squirming, trying to adjust the shorts so they'd lay more comfortably against his skin, while trying not to disturb Otabek. But it turned out to be fruitless when the older man let out an annoyed groan then began muttering in his native tongue as he pulled away from the blond. Yuri parted his lips to apologize for being a fidget, stopping short when Otabek grumbled about how horrible the shorts felt as he rid himself of them, the lower half of his body still covered by the blanket.

Damn good idea, now that Yuri was thinking about it, except for the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

And okay, yes, he'd been naked around Otabek before. Hell, he'd done it only hours before. But there was something so different about being naked in a hot spring or shower and being naked under the covers with someone else.

Then again, maybe Otabek had his own undies on. Wasn't like Yuri could see anything.

Not that it really helped Yuri out with his mental dilemma over whether or not to shuck his own shorts. Fuck, he had no clue what was okay at that early stage of their relationship, what was going too far, what Otabek wouldn't be comfortable with, what he himself wouldn't be comfortable with.

He sank his teeth into his bottom lip as he considered it, brow pulling into a frown and loose hair falling over one side of his face. Part of him briefly wondered what anyone else in that situation would do, mind supplying that Viktor, JJ, and Chris would have no issues getting naked, Katsudon would probably have changed into the world's most modest pajamas before even getting into bed, and none of them would be of any help to Yuri.

Not that he could--or would--even ask any of them.

Shit. Stuck figuring it out for himself then.

Otabek quit shuffling, propped up on an elbow as he laid on his side, free hand holding the blanket where he was adjusting it around his waist. One of his eyebrows was raised as he peered down at Yuri, face then rearranging to an expression that was part confusion and part concern. "Are you okay, Yura?"

The question snapped Yuri out of his internal debate, wide green eyes snapping up to Otabek. "Huh? Oh. Just. Don't like these shorts." To emphasize his point, his scrunched his face up into a disgusted sneer and wriggled about, pulling at the material and adjusting it around his crotch with the blanket safely covering his hands.

Otabek's eyebrow raised once more, lips twisting slightly. "Then take them off," he suggested flatly, not seeing the big deal.

"I'm not wearing anything underneath."

He shrugged, still not all that bothered. "Neither was I but I still took my shorts off." That nonchalant tone was still there, Otabek apparently not thinking it was a big deal to be naked in bed with another person, casually laying down and getting comfortable.

Yuri on the other hand felt like his brain had blown something vital, nothing but a long beep like a heart rate monitor as someone flatlined. There was a lot of open-mouthed staring at Otabek shuffling around, mind trying to wrap itself around the fact that there was nothing between the brunet and the blanket but air.

Okay, it wasn't the first time Yuri had been around Otabek naked, he reminded himself--again. He'd handled it before, he can handle it again.

He was pretty sure.

Of fucking course he could. He was the fucking Ice Tiger of Russia. He'd won gold medals, had broken records set by "The Living Legend Viktor Nikiforov", had conquered the skating world in his senior debut. He could lay naked with his boyfriend.

Besides, this was bound to happen eventually, so he may as well just get that pesky first time out the way.

He felt a slight heat on his cheeks as he flushed and he was glad the lights were off and the moon was so small there was practically no light. In a rush, he slipped his shorts off and tossed them aside, careful not to dislodge the blanket to flash either himself or Otabek.

Despite the awkwardness and embarrassment, Yuri immediately felt better. The rough material was gone and his skin felt like it could breathe, the stifling heat leaving with it. He let out a satisfied "ahhh" as he laid back down, small smile on his face.

"Better?" Otabek questioned, voice holding a slight hint of amusement.

"Yes, much."

An airy chuckle filled the air and Otabek once again pulled Yuri in close, the blond going willingly. An arm wrapped around his shoulders as he nestled in close, using a broad shoulder as a pillow. His own arm slipped across Otabek's abdomen, feeling the ridges of his muscles and wishing he could get a better peek, mind flashing with images of glimpses he'd seen of them at earlier times.

Fingers began playing with his hair and Yuri let out a satisfied hum, snuggling even closer until his body was pressed along Otabek's side, leg sliding up over one of his boyfriend's. The play of skin on skin fascinated him, the feel of Otabek's darker, coarser hair against his lighter, thinner ones. He could feel the heat coming off the brunet, the way his skin felt so smooth along his torso, not soft but not rough either. And when Yuri shifted his lower half to get comfy, he felt his cock rubbing against Otabek's firm hip, felt it twitch at the sudden attention, felt the sharp inhale the unintentional touch elicited.

Although really...

He shifted his hips again, disguising it as a fidget to get comfortable once more, rubbing his cock against Otabek's thigh once more. His teeth sank into his bottom lip to hold back any noises, not wanting to give away what he was doing, shifting the arm that was draped over the brunet's torso so he could subtly slide it down, maybe help get Otabek off, too.

Only he didn't get that far.

Otabek grabbed hold of his wrist, his other hand moving from Yuri's hair to smack his ass, the gesture dulled by the blanket. "Sleep, Yura," he commanded gruffly, deep voice a rumble in Yuri's ear and causing a shiver to go down his spine.

He tried to take his hand back but found it was being held in an iron grip. Instead, he let out a huff and settled down, stilling his hips. "Fine," he grumbled, pressing his pout to Otabek's bare skin and ignoring the chuckle he got in response.

The kiss that was pressed to the top of his head did a lot to soothe his ruffled feathers though and he returned the gesture on his boyfriend's pec before resting his head on it and closing his eyes. The lull of Otabek's heart pounding rhythmically in his ear carried him off to sleep and he felt ridiculous for ever worrying about being nude with him.

At least until morning when his brain wasn't the only thing that woke up.

Crap.


	2. Kissing (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka Hand Jobs in the Hot Springs. Because why not?
> 
> Takes place just before the previous chapter. Also my apologies to Yuuri's parents.

Hasetsu Hot Spring was everything Yuri had hyped it up to be. When Otabek had first slid into the steaming water, he'd let out a groan, feeling the aches and stiffness of a season's worth of skating pains find immediate relief and melt away.

And with Yuri by his side letting out satisfied noises of his own, Otabek decided life didn't get much better than that.

Until, of course, Yuri had leaned over and kissed him.

A quick peck that had Otabek giving him a kiss of his own. Then another. And another. Until soon they weren't parting lips at all, mouths moving together in a way that was now well-practiced. Otabek turned his upper body to get comfortable, to kiss easier, the water splashing with the movement and lapping at his skin much the same way Yuri's tongue was lapping at his lips.

Fuck, the blond drove him insane, made him dizzy, his skin heating more from kissing him than from the hot spring. Otabek slid wet fingers through Yuri's hair, the other gliding through the water to rest on his hip, feeling long digits trail over his shoulders. A hand rubbed the back of his head and he lost the battle against his smile, knowing how fascinated Yuri was with the buzzed hair there, the feel of it against his skin.

"Shut up," Yuri grumbled against his lips and Otabek breathed out a laugh through his nose.

"I didn't say anything," he pointed out, amused, eyes sliding open to find Yuri scowling at him.

"Whatever." Warm hands moved to frame Otabek's face, scowl still in place, and the brunet couldn't help but chuckle at the annoyed look his boyfriend was sporting at a perceived slight.

"You suck," Yuri commented before pressing his lips against Otabek's, silencing any more laughs.

Once again, Otabek was helpless to resist, caught up in the tidal wave that was Yuri Plisetsky and happily drowning. Air didn't seem all that important if it meant he could breathe in the little sounds Yuri made, the gasp as Otabek's tongue slipped out to flick teasingly over his lips, the grumble as he tried to pull himself closer. A leg draped itself over Otabek's lap and he slid his hand down from the hip it had been settled on to the thigh crossing his own, squeezing it in approval.

He felt the lips on his own twist into a smile, felt the back of his head being rubbed, felt fingers dig into his shoulder. He trailed his hand up and down the outside of Yuri's thigh, feeling the fine hairs littered on his smooth skin, feeling the way the blond shuddered against him, tried to pull him closer.

Otabek caught Yuri's bottom lip between both of his own, tugged at it, bit it, eliciting a gasp that made him smirk with pride. Yuri's hips jerked and Otabek felt his cock rub against his thigh, the sensation causing his own to give an interested twitch.

Yuri breathed out something in Russian that, from the tone of it, Otabek figured was a swear. His fingers slid up, grasping onto the longer strands of hair at the top of Otabek's head, fisting it and yanking hard. The Kazakh let out a groan, eyes fluttering open to find Yuri wearing a cocky grin of his own before he moved onto Otabek's lap, thighs straddling him.

"You'll pay for that, Beka," the blond practically growled and Otabek was reminded of those fierce big cats Yuri loved so damn much.

He grinned in return, excited for the prospect and the challenge. "Bring it."

His head was yanked back, Yuri rising up to his knees before practically smashing their lips together in a harsh kiss. Otabek felt his lip get crushed against his teeth, pinching, stinging, then Yuri relented enough to not cause anymore harm. Yet the blond still didn't hold back, kissing with all he had inside, hands cupping Otabek's jaw to hold him exactly where he wanted him.

A tongue pressed insistently against his lips and Otabek parted them to welcome it inside, greeting it with his own. He gave in to Yuri, let him have control, feeling the push-pull of tongues tangling, rubbing, exploring. He felt it flick against a sensitive spot on his palate and he shivered, feeling more than hearing the victorious laugh Yuri let out at the reaction.

Little shit.

Otabek moved his hands to his boyfriend's ass, squeezing where it remained under the steaming water. It was taut, like the rest of him, Yuri all coiled muscle and hidden strength, a big cat ready to pounce. And Otabek had every desire to be the prey he tackled and devoured, unable to think of a better way to go.

As if on board with the unspoken idea, Yuri dragged his tongue along the roof of Otabek's mouth, flicking against that same sensitive spot. The Kazakh felt his cock twitching below the water, filling, hardening, and he was torn between ending things where they were and not going further so as to not create a mess, or continuing down this path, consequences be damned. He already knew what Yuri's choice would be, the Russian Punk having proved time and time again that negative repercussions weren't a deterrent for any actions he shouldn't participate in.

Clearly it was up to Otabek to be the responsible one.

Only, he couldn't seem to find the willpower to do so.

Especially not when he wrapped his arms around Yuri and pulled him in close, feeling the blond half-hard against his sternum and making them both gasp. Good to know he wasn't the only one affected by current happenings, Otabek thought, groaning as his hair was tugged on once again.

Yuri dropped down onto Otabek's lap, closer than before, hardening dicks rubbing together in the water and eliciting moans from both of them. The Kazakh took charge, hand on the back of Yuri's head as he plunged his tongue into his mouth, finding all the weak spots that turned Yuri into a quivering mess wrapped in his left arm. Nails digging into his shoulders just spurred him on and when Yuri fought back, tongue sliding back into Otabek's mouth, he gave it a hard suck, reminiscent of what he'd like to do to other parts of the blond's anatomy. The wanton cry he received made his dick even harder and he dropped his hand to Yuri's ass, pulling him in closer and bucking his hips up.

The hint was taken, Yuri grinding his hips right back, breaking the kiss in order to gasp and groan out a broken "Beka".

The sound of his name so ragged and rough further encouraged him, unleashing something primal inside of him. His hand released the clump of blond hair he'd been fisting, moving down to replace the one on Yuri's back, as it slid around front. His fingertips tentatively brushed against Yuri's cock, brown eyes locking onto green ones in a silent request, and the Russian didn't wait to nod vehemently.

Still, Otabek hesitated, this next step in their relationship huge, hanging over him like a weight. It was inevitable that they'd reach that point, fantasies and daydreams when alone in showers or dreaming at night far surpassing what he wanted to do at that moment. But dreaming about sinking into his boyfriend's heat and actually wrapping his fingers around his cock in reality were two totally different things and he was suddenly hit with a huge bout of nerves.

Fuck, it wasn't like he'd never done this before. He'd had plenty practice with his own dick and had been with a guy before. But Yuri was inexperienced in all ways, his first kiss courtesy of Otabek only weeks before, and the brunet didn't wanna screw up his first time being touched by another.

As if sensing the nerves, Yuri gently brushed their lips together in a barely there move, framing his face with his long fingers in a way that felt reverent and certain all at once. "Beka," he breathed, the word ghosting over kiss-sensitive lips. "I trust you."

The words were the confidence he needed and he flashed back to the Grand Prix Final, hearing Yuri in the audience yelling out " _davai!_ " as he cheered Otabek on, proof of how much he believed in him. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and with that thought in mind, he gently wrapped his fingers around Yuri's cock.

Yuri gasped and jerked, hips bucking and limbs twitching. Otabek smiled at the reaction as his fingers trailed over the Russians's dick, exploring. Yuri was long, slim, uncut, hot against Otabek's skin, even under the steaming water. He dipped a finger in the foreskin, peeled it back to expose the head, relishing the groan that resulted.

The blond inhaled sharply between his teeth, shaking his head and he groaned out a "too much" and Otabek moved his hand so it was wrapped around the length of him once more. He had no real experience with uncut dicks, his own having been circumcised at birth, but he'd heard plenty whispers and rumors. Apparently the one about the head being too sensitive to touch at first was true.

"Sorry," he murmured his apology against Yuri's lips, the younger man nodding his acceptance, and Otabek smiled briefly in relief.

Instead of worrying about his blunder, Otabek focused back on Yuri's cock, hoping to erase his mistake by making sure the rest of his experience was enjoyable. His first stroke was slow, tentative, testing more than anything. Yuri's breath hitched and his hips jerked minutely, all the incentive Otabek needed to get going.

His grip became firmer, strokes more sure, feeling Yuri getting harder in his hand. The blond's breathing grew ragged against Otabek's lips, eyes half-lidded and pupils blown in the dim light of the hot spring. Otabek trailed kisses along Yuri's jaw, up the side of his face, to his temple, free hand lightly moving up and down his spine.

Yuri breathed out a swear, bucking his hips and making the water splash against them. He moved closer, wrapped his arms around Otabek's shoulders, pressing their chests together. The feel of naked skin on naked skin had the Kazakh's heart pounding, his flesh heating up, and he suppressed a swear of his own with a kiss to Yuri's hair as his boyfriend buried his face in the crook of his neck.

His strokes became firmer, faster, and when he thought enough time had passed, he began thumbing at the foreskin once more. Yuri let out a broken gasp against his skin but didn't fight him off or tell him no, still Otabek made sure it was all okay.

"Tell me if it's too much or if you want to stop."

Yuri nodded, then whined out a "please", hips moving once more.

And once more, Otabek was too weak to not give in, thumb slipping inside and pulling the foreskin back. Yuri whimpered, and again when Otabek moved his thumb to the slit, rubbing it in a way that made the slender male shiver against him. He felt the tackiness of precome but it dissolved in the water, disappearing before Otabek could get a taste.

Later, he reminded himself. He'd have plenty of time to taste Yuri all over later.

Yuri shifted so his forehead was on Otabek's shoulder, a hand trailing around to his chest before sliding down to his abdomen. The brunet felt the muscles tense and clutch as he went back to slowly stroking his boyfriend, the exploratory touches making him twitch. Fuck, he wanted that hand everywhere, those long fingers touching whatever they wanted. He remembered the brief taste of them in his mouth during Yuri's GPF exhibition skate, how that had sparked the insane attraction Otabek felt that had now raged into a blistering fire he no longer cared to hold back.

Those fingers trailed even lower, to the trail of hair Otabek no longer cared to shave, to the pubes he was overdue to trim, slipping around then up the underside of his cock. He gasped at the featherlight touch, his own hand still as Yuri felt him in much the same way he had just done, discovering weaknesses, learning differences, trying to find what pleased the other the most. Otabek's teeth sank into his bottom lip as he breathed harshly out his nose, wishing like hell Yuri would just wrap those long digits around him and stroke him like he was the Russian.

Only...

He had a better idea, now that he was thinking about it.

His free hand moved around, wrapping gently around Yuri's wrist and pulling his hand away. "Let me," he insisted lowly, voice a murmur as he brushed their lips together.

Yuri gave him a confused frown and made an indignant noise, clearly protesting his hand being moved. But the arguments died when Otabek moved his own hand to wrap around both their cocks, pressing them together in his grip. Both of them let out a gasp at the contact, Yuri intertwining his fingers with Otabek as though needing something to hold on to.

"Okay," he rasped out, swallowing hard as he nodded. "This works, too."

Otabek grinned and reconnected their lips, Yuri eagerly kissing back as the Kazakh began stroking his hand up and down both their cocks. Simultaneous groans were swallowed by one another, the feel of a hot hard length against their own causing shudders. The water wasn't a perfect lubricant but it was enough to slick the motions, to make things easier.

Fingers dug into the back of his neck as his tongue was sucked on and Otabek tightened his grip ever so slightly. He could feel the slick slide of Yuri's skin over his dick with each stroke, could feel the way the head of his own cock rubbed against the sensitive spot just below Yuri's. He slipped a finger between the two lengths, trying to focus on that sensitive bundle for both of them, hating how their positioning meant they weren't lined up perfectly.

Still, it was good enough to have Yuri shuddering against him, pulling away so he could pant, foreheads resting against one another. Otabek's name was a breathless moan and he felt it go straight to his dick once again. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to hear that sound falling from Yuri's lips for the rest of his life, completely gone on the man against him, longing to give him that sort of pleasure always.

Unwrapping his hand, Otabek moved it so the palm was rubbing the top of their cocks, paying attention to their slits, focusing more on Yuri's. The fingers intertwined with his cranked down hard as the Russian let out a broken gasp, his hips bucking on automatic. By now his breathing was completely ragged, cheeks flushed from more than just the hot spring, pupils blown wide, hair wet and tangled from Otabek's fist. He was already fucked out in his appearance, an incredible look, and Otabek struggled to figure out if he'd ever seen anything as beautiful or arousal.

That _Welcome to the Madness_ skate came back to his mind and he figured it was a close second.

"Beka," Yuri whined, hips bucking in a wordless plea for more.

Otabek nodded and wrapped his hand back around both of them, jerking them at a faster pace than before. He felt sparks of pleasure shooting out from his cock but his sole focus was on the shivering man on his lap. Yuri was panting, the fingers tangled with his tensing and flexing, his free hand trying to find a grip on the rocks behind Otabek's back. They tried kissing once again, the action repeatedly breaking as one or both of them pulled away to gasp or groan.

"I'm getting close," Yuri murmured, arm wrapping around the brunet's neck once more.

"Yeah?" Otabek practically groaned, thumbing the blond's slit as though to coax it out. "C'mon, Yura. Come for me."

The blond nodded and whimpered, shuddering, more kitten than big cat now. His hand went to the back of Otabek's neck, squeezing, nails digging into the skin and the Kazakh had a fleeting thought of hoping it left a mark so everyone would know what had happened. But the idea left at a broken cry from Yuri, his hips bucking more, his cock rubbing perfectly against the brunet's. Otabek exhaled harshly through his mouth, toes curling against the hard bottom of the hot spring, that familiar tingle starting at the small of his back.

But he held off, releasing his off dick and wrapping his fingers solely around Yuri's. Because that was all that mattered, making Yuri come, making sure Yuri achieved the height of pleasure. The Russian was shaking all over, eyes fluttering shut before he shot them open, apparently determined to not miss anything. His skin was redder than ever, the flush spreading down his neck to his chest, skin glistening from sweat and the water, eyes a thin green line around blown pupils. 

Beautiful, Otabek thought once more. Absolutely fucking beautiful.

His hand pumped harder, skin moving over velvet hardness, Yuri's cries becoming harsher and more broken. Otabek swiped his thumb over the slit on occasion and pressed the bundle below the head, all in an effort to help his boyfriend reach climax.

And sure enough, Yuri did, inhaling so harshly it had to hurt his throat. His eyes went wide as they locked onto Otabek's, mouth open in a silent cry, his entire body tensing and making lean muscles stand out starkly. He let out broken gasps with every exhale, shaking all over, as Otabek kept stroking to prolong the pleasure. The hand Yuri still held was cranked back, fingers digging into the back of it, and the brunet grit his teeth to keep from crying out in pain, knowing it wasn't important as long as Yuri was enjoying himself.

When his orgasm ended, Yuri pretty much collapsed, head landing on Otabek's shoulder. Their joined hands dropped beneath the water with a splash, ignored as the Kazakh switched his grip to his own dick, pumping fast and hard. He'd been right on the edge after seeing his boyfriend come and it didn't take long for his own orgasm to hit, spurting out white ropes that partially dissolved as it dropped down.

Once he'd wrung everything out of himself, Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri and kissed his head, hearing a satisfied hum, feeling it rumble against his bare chest.

"We are doing that again," Yuri slurred out, sleepily rubbing his head against Otabek's shoulder. "Many times again. Over and over and over."

Otabek chuckled, slightly jostling his boyfriend and the water surrounding them. "Whatever you say, Yurochka."


End file.
